Mischievous Kiss
by koolbeans123
Summary: Loosely based on 'Itazura Na Kiss' When unpopular Kuki Sanban's house burns down,she moves in with Wally Beatles,the quarterback, and his family. The problem? They hate each other and he's the reason she's so unpopular. Will the pair develop feelings for each other against all odds or will it be their sweetest downfall? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kuki's POV**

I woke up feeling the same as always.

Crappy,to say the least.

I dreaded going back to school for another long,painful week but i had no choice. I went to one of the best schools in the area and it practically costed my dad an arm and a leg to cover the fees. I quickly walked to my closet and searched for an outfit. I decided to wear my favourite green oversized pullover and black skinny jeans with my black converse shoes and my green socks that matched my pullover. I left my long hair down to cover my face.

I looked myself in the mirror and flinched. I looked terrible! Not my outfit,but my face. My eyes were puffy and red from crying all night and i still had a huge purple bruise on the side of my face. I hugged myself and forced the tears away. There was no point of crying.

"Kuki! Hurry up or you're gonna be late!" i heard my dad yell downstairs. "Coming!" i yelled and rushed down stairs. I ran into our tiny kitchen and almost knocked my dad over. "Sorry!" i say and quickly grab an apple and sit down. I find actually eating breakfast a waste of time,that,and i haven't had a decent breakfast in a while.

Ever since my mom died,dad and I have struggled a little. He's had to work two jobs to support us and so we were stuck with this crappy apartment. We pay almost nothing,i believe. I still dont get why dad didn't just send me to some cheap school instead of a school for the snobbish.

"so,kuki," my dad says trying to make small talk. I avoid looking directly at him for fear that he might see my bruises. His phone rings suddenly,and i sigh in relief. That was close. "kuki,i have to go,that was my boss." he says,kissing me on my head like my mom used to do when she was running late sometimes. "bye",i whisper, my voice hoarse from all the crying.

I check my phone and see the time. 8:10. "oh,crap!im gonna be late!" i say running out the door.

My school comes into view about 20 minutes later and I run to my homeroom class,panting hard. The class falls silent as i walk in. Ms Cortez,a really bitchy woman, looks me up and down and scowls when she notices my face. I quickly look down,avoiding eye contact. "kuki, you seem to have trouble being punctual to class,dont you?" she says,bored. Some students laugh and I hear someone yell "that bitch is so poor,she cant afford an alarm clock!" which receives more laughter from other students.

"Take your seat kuki,and dont let it happen again," Ms Cortez says and turns her attention back to the class. I walk down the rows to my usual seat. Right at the back,next to the window. I sigh as i seat down,keeping the tears at bay. My mind starts to wander as Ms Cortez talks and i somehow manage to get through half the day without crying.

Its lunch period and i walk to my locker to put my books in before i go to my usual spot during lunch. The roof. Yeah,being picked on and bullied mercilessly by fellow students is one thing,but having to spend lunch alone without a friend is somehow more painful.

I close my locker and absentmindedly make my way to the roof. I quicken my pace and accidently bump into someone making him fall down,me on top of him. "Im so sorry," i say,but freeze when i realise who i fell on. "That bitch!" i hear a high pitched voice on top of us say. I squeeze my eyes shut. Wally Beatles, school quarterback. I had to fall on Wally Beatles. Just my luck. Wally roughly pushes me off him,and sends me a cold glare that makes me flinch a little. Tiffany,Wally's girlfriend, smirks down at me. "I see you're back in school bitch. I thought you'd finally transfer after what happened to you."

I pick myself up and run to the roof. I never look back once. I sit down and stare at the clouds. I touch my face and wince. It still hurts. I remember the look Wally gave me. This was all his fault. Everyone started bullying me after the accident. Its funny,it was just like today. I had accidentally bumped into Wally last year. He glared at me and called me a whole bunch of profanity and everyone thought it was cool.

Tiffany's words ring through my mind and i scowl. That bitch was out to get me. She vowed to kill me and she would have one day if she hadn't been stopped.

_#FLASHBACK#  
>The final bell rang on Friday. i sighed in relief. A bully-free weekend was well deserved after another crappy week. I practically skipped to my locker,excited. I stopped dead in my tracks when i saw a couple of people surrounding my locker. All Wally's friends.I had seen them around was there too.<em>

_I quickly half ran to my locker,hoping they wouldn't see me. "well,well well bitch" tiffany said behind me. she slapped me across the face and it left a ringing sound in my ear. She pulled me by my hair and dragged me outside. I tried fighting back but her friends wouldn't let me. She finally let go,throwing me on the concrete near the parking were people around,but no one really cared. I was the loser,the outcast. Of course no one would care.  
><em>

_I dont really remember much as im sure i blacked out momentarily but i do remember waking up to a deep voice yelling._

_"fucking leave her alone!" That voice was familiar. "are you trying to kill her?!" he was yelling at Tiffany. "why do you care Wally?" she asked,confused. Wally? The fuck? "she's not cruddy worth it! Lets go!" and with that,the attack stopped.  
>#END OF FLASHBACK#<em>

The bell rang,signalling lunch was over. I looked over the roof and saw students who usually sat outside walking to their cars and leaving._ What?_ I check my watch. 3:00 PM. Wait, Did i fall asleep here? Shit!

I run downstairs,quickly grab some books and im out the door. I just missed half my classes. And it actually felt good. I guess all i needed was to rest a little. I feel refreshed,better than i have in a while. I make my way to my apartment and i stop dead in my tracks,dropping my books. Is that.. fire? My apartment's on fire!

"DAD! DAD!" I yell as i run towards the disaster up ahead.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter one of Mischievous Kiss is finally up! Please tell me what you think in your reviews,Kay?**

**Koolbeans,xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Kuki's POV)_**

I yelled out for my dad for at least five minutes. When I finally saw I ran up to him and hugged him. "Dad! I thought..." I said,not allowing myself to finish that sentence.

My dad hugged me and whispered,"Kuki,I'll always be here for you." Tears fell as I smiled up at him. He looked at me strangely and I realised what I had just done. I had shown him my bruises.

I looked away quickly and saw the apartment building collapse as firemen rushed out with people on stretchers. "Dad,what happened here?" I asked. "Mrs. Goodman's stove had started the fire. Apparently she had left food on the stove and forgotten about it."

Oh no. Mrs Goodman was the nice old lady who lived in the room across from us. She always baked me cookies and I would usually spend a lot time at her house since I was usually by myself while dad was at work.

Dad rushed to a fireman and asked him something. The fireman shook his head sadly. "We still can't find her," he said as he walked away.

I fell to the floor. I felt someone wrap a blanket around me and I looked up at the figure. It was an incredibly tall man who smiled down at me. He sat down next to me on the floor.

"Thank you," I mumbled to the man,staring at the ground. "You're welcome!" He said in an Australian accent. I smiled slightly.

"Sid?" My dad asked behind me and the man stood up. "Kanji!" The man said happily as the two shared a laugh. "It's been a while." I stared as the two men spoke like I wasn't even there.

"So where are you gonna live now?" Mr. Sid said. My dad shook his head. "We'll have to go to another apartment or a motel." Dad said,shrugging.

"Nonsense! You can just move in with my family. You're an old friend Kanji. Besides,my family wouldn't mind." Mr Sid persuading my dad into saying yes and I picked up the books I threw and followed them both to Mr Sid's car.

We arrived at a very large mansion and headed in. This place looks familiar,I thought as I walked.

"Missus,Darling! I'm home and I brought some friends!" Mr Sid yelled as he walked in. A lady wearing an apron walked in from the kitchen and asked," some friends? Where are they? Oh,Kanji!" She yelled when she saw us. I looked at the lady. She looked familiar. And she knew my dad?

"Kuki,I haven't seen you since you were little. How are you darling?" she asked,looking at me.

Oh My God. Oh My God.

I KNOW these people! They are-

My thoughts were cut off by two people walking in. "Mom,were home!" A blonde boy said as he walked in,followed by a grumpy older brother. A brother I knew.

"Oh,Joey! I baked something for you in the kitchen." She said and the boy ran towards the kitchen.

She turned to her older son and so did I.

Of all the people I could possibly move in with,it had to be-

"Wallabee Beatles,where were you?" Mrs, Beatles asked,folding her arms.

Wally ignored her and sent a glare my way as he headed up the stairs and into his bedroom,slamming the door.

Mrs Beatles followed him upstairs and dad and Mr Beatles headed to the guest bedroom downstairs.

I remained at the door,laughing bitterly at my misfortune.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter two is up! Sorry,If it's short. I hope you like it! Cuz I sure as hell did when I wrote this! I want to thank everyone whose read this story so far, You guys are amazing,even though you don't review. Hahahaha it's cool Bruh!  
><strong>

**Anyway,time to rant:  
><strong>

**catspats31,**

**Too bad if my "Loose adaptation" does not work for you. I'm pree sure it works for some people,and I will continue writing this story for them. And I doubt making Kuki seem sad at the START of a story won't be frowned upon by the readers,but if it is,they are welcome to stop reading this story right away. "Sad sack?" _Excuse you? _**

**In chapter 1, I said why Kuki's momma ain't there. She's DEAD! Do you want me to spell it out for you? I will write this story like this on this fandom cuz I believe it is "more catered to it."  
><strong>

**Seeing as this was chapter 1,I actually found your review quite offensive. If you actually read the summary you would know Kuki is unpopular! How can someone unpopular still be a happy cheery girl like she was when she was 10? And how can you expect me to bring in a lot of things in the very first chapter?  
><strong>

**As I have said already,I will continue this story with my original idea in mind,thankyou very much. Please stop reading if it bothers you so much. I wouldn't want this story to ruin your day or whatever. That's all I have to say to you.  
><strong>

**ANYWAY,thank you 'Seogumi y Masunny' for reviewing my story and actually liking it. Your review means a lot to me. Please keep reading this story.**

**Oh,and before I forget. Kuki and Wally and the rest of Sector V,who will appear soon in the story,were never decommissioned so they still know each other. I don't want to ruin it,but yeah :)  
><strong>

**Read and Review,  
><strong>

**Koolbeans xx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Kuki's POV)_**

I was sitting at the Beatles dinner table,enjoying the dinner Mrs. Beatles had prepared. I had helped a little,but all I did was chop up some veggies.

"So,Kuki, How's school?" Me Beatles said,making conversation. I looked up at him and smiled. "It's great,Mr Beatles." Seriously,how can I tell him my high school life is a mess all because of his son?

I ate the rest of my dinner quietly,not daring to look up at Wally,who sat across from me.

"Do you like the salad,Wally?" Mrs. Beatles asked as she watched her son go for seconds.

"Kuki made it." She said,wiping her mouth,and I saw Wally freeze. "It tastes like shit." He mumbled as he got up suddenly,leaving the dining room.

I looked down again and blinked away the tears. When did everything change?_ Why_ did everything change? Wally was my best friend,now he's just... _a stranger. _

I helped with the dishes and said goodnight to everyone as I headed upstairs to my new room. Mrs. Beatles had taken me shopping after we had arrived and she had bought a lot of new stuff for me. A new table,new clothes and much more.

I plopped down on the bed and sighed. A long time ago,I would have been happy at the idea of moving in with Wally,but now,I wish it wasn't so. Not if he hated me so much.

I heard a knock on my door and rushed to open it. Wally was standing on the other side of the door,looking pissed off. He pushed me aside and walked into my room,locking it.

He grabbed me roughly by the wrists. _"What the fuck do you think you're doing,living here?"_ He asked and I flinched. I tried to pull away. He was hurting me. "My house burned down. I didn't plan on moving in with your family." I said in a weak voice.

He rolled his eyes and pushed me away. I fell on the floor with a thud. He leaned down and whispered menacingly,_ "Stay the fuck away from me,bitch."_ He straightened himself and walked out.

As soon as I heard the door shut,tears I didn't even know I was holding back, fell and I cried myself to sleep.

**...**

I sat in Science class,wishing the time would go faster. Don't get me wrong,I love Science,but I didn't really wanna be in class today. The teacher had told us that we would need partners for an assignment that was worth half our grade.

Our teacher,Mr. Jones, called out random names,pairing people together. "Kuki Sanban,Wally Beatles" I froze. Was Wally even in this class? I looked around._ He was._ He sat at the back,next to Tifanny,and when he heard his name,he sent me a glare. I looked away quickly.

Oh no,why do I feel something terrible's gonna happen?

The lunch bell rang and I rushed to the Woodshop class. Mr. Jones had asked me to deliver something to Mr. Tanner. I knocked on the large Woodshop doors and walked in. I walked around and found Mr. Tanner sitted at his desk at the front on the class.

I handed him the package and he thanked me. I smiled at him and turned to leave,when I bumped into someone.

"Oh,I'm sorry!" I said,picking up a fallen item. I handed it to the person. My eyes widened. "Hoagie?!" I asked,a smile on my face. He looked surprised and he smiled sheepishly. "Hey,Kuki."

I followed him to his table and I sat down next to him. He acted like I wasn't there as he finished his model of an airplane. Hoagie always did like planes. I smiled and he looked at me like I was crazy. His expression then turned to shock. I looked away.

"Kuki... Your face." He said,looking away too. My purple bruises were slowly disappearing,but they were still quite visible. I put my hand to them. They still kind of hurt,but it was bearable.

I spent the rest of lunch with Hoagie and even though he didn't want me around at first,we ended up laughing and remembering the old times. When the lunch bell rang,I hugged him and ran out,but not before he said, "Abby usually hangs out by the quad. Maybe you should pay her a visit sometime." I nodded and rushed out,heading to my next class.

After school,I grabbed my stuff and walked out. I saw Wally hanging with his friends by his car and headed in the other direction. Wally had made it pretty clear that he didn't want me ruining his reputation. I sighed,and headed for home.

As I reached the corner of the street,a car pulled up next to me. Wally got out and leaned on his car. "Well?" He asked. "Well what?" I replied,confused. "Are you gonna get in or do you just wanna stand there looking stupid?" He said as he grabbed my stuff and opened the door for me.

This is really confusing. Isn't he worried about his reputation? Didn't he tell me to stay way from him?

I sat in the car and waited for Wally to drive off. The car ride home was tense and awkward. I snuck a peak at Wally. He looked angry,like he was forced to do this.

Even though I knew he probably _was_ forced to drive me home,a small part of me hoped he did it ju_st because he wanted to.  
><em>

_Was our past friendship still important to him?  
><em>

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**Hey,chapter three is up! Please keep reading and reviewing. Next chapter will be in Wally's POV,cuz we need to know what's running through that guy's mind,right? Hahaha**

**Never stop reading!**

**Koolbeans xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**You didn't review ! :(**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Kuki's POV)_**

I stood outside Wally's door and seriously considered running back to my room. But no,I actually valued school work,so I was going to stay here until he finally let me in.

I knocked on the door. I heard shuffling of feet on the other side and I took a deep breath. I still had time to run,didn't I?

The door opened suddenly and I took a step back,dropping my books. I mumbled an apology and hurriedly picked them up. "What do you want?" Walt asked,leaning in his door. I took another deep breath. C'mon Kuki,you practiced for an hour on what you're going to say.

"We have an assignment,Wally. It's worth half our grade,remember?" I said as I put all my weight on one leg. He scowled down at me and I returned a glare. I was going to stand up for myself. Enough with the bullying.

Wally rolled his eyes and stepped aside. I blinked a few times before walking in. He actually let me in.

His room looked like... well,Wally's room. It definitely had his charm.

He plopped down on his bed and he looked like he had gone to sleep._ What?_ I stomped my foot on the ground,angry.

**_(Wally's POV)_**

That annoying cruddy girl kept knocking on my door,and I had a feeling she wasn't gonna leave,so I had decided to let her in. Kuki looked just as beautiful as she had a long time when we were kids,but all those feelings are in the past now.

I laid down on my bed and pretended as if I had gone to sleep,and I was actually surprised when she stomped her foot on the floor. _"What the fuck?" _I hissed,getting up. She gave me a look she used to give me a long time ago,and I rolled my eyes. Kuki really was childish.

She was only one who still believed Sector V could get back together. She had dreams,I'll give her that.

"Wally,we have an assignment,why the hell are you going back to sleep?" She asked,folding her arms. I got up and tried to shake her up a bit. _"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to,bitch?" _She stood frozen. I moved closer until I was right in her face. "You're in _my_ house. Watch your fucking tone." I said and pushed her towards my door.

Enough of humouring her. I pushed her a little too hard and she fell with a loud thud.

That must have hurt.

She got up quickly and was a little light on her feet. "Hurry up!" I yelled and she ran out the door,leaving her books in my room.

"Wallabee! Dinner's ready!" Mom yelled from downstairs. I headed to the dining area about ten minutes later. "Mom,where's everybody?" I asked as she set the table.

"Your father's at work,Joey and Kuki went to the park a while ago." _Park? Why the fuck didn't anybody invite me? _

Dinner went by slowly. Mom spoke the whole time and I rolled my eyes the whole time too. I actually helped with the dishes and headed for my bedroom.

I didn't see Kuki or Joey at all that night.

I headed for the shower the next morning,hoping to get there before Joey. That kid took like one hour showers! I passed by Kuki's room,wondering if she was still asleep. I wasn't waking her up.

Her door suddenly opened and she walked out,slowly. She looked at me for a brief moment,before looking away. Her eyes were red and puffy,like she hadn't slept at all. Like she had been crying.

I grabbed her wrist. "Why the hell are you crying?" I asked. She looked confused for a moment and then she glared at me. Yanking her wrist free,she hissed,"_What? _You think I was_ crying _because of how you treated me yesterday?" She laughed bitterly. "You're a joke,Wallabee Beatles. I spent the whole night doing our assignment, if you must know."

She rolled her eyes and threw a copy of the finished assignment my way and headed downstairs,never looking back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**YOU DIDN'T REVIEW**

**Koolbeans :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Kuki's POV)_**

Mrs. Beatles had been kind enough to drop me off at school. She had said."You're the daughter I've always wanted!" I had smiled at her,deep down knowing I really wasn't the daughter she'd want.

_Why would anyone one an outcast like me?_ I thanked her and jumped out of the car. Hoagie had told me Abby usually hangs out at the quad,and I was determined to speak to her before school started.

I ran to the back of the school,and sure enough,there she was at the quad. She was by herself and that gave me the confidence I needed to walk up to her.

She had her back turned to me,but somehow she knew I was there. "Sneaking up on me will only get you hurt." She said,a coldness in her voice. I shivered and turned to walk away. This was a bad idea. Abby faced me and her eyes widened,"Kuki?" She asked.

I nodded,a small smile on my face. It had been a while since Abby and I had spoken,and it felt good to see my best friend again. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Abby was popular and drop dead gorgeous. Her and Tiffany often got into little fights and that was one of the reasons she'd stopped any communication with Wally at all.

"U-um,I spoke with Hoagie yesterday,a-and he told me that you u-usually h-hang around here." I stuttered. Abby looked at me for a moment before a small smile formed on her face. "And I'm guessing you're here to tell me Sector V can become friends again?" She asked,rolling her eyes.

Tears threatened to fall and I blinked them away. _Was I really the only person who believed we would all be friends again? No! Of course they believed it too. They just didn't want to admit it. But I was gonna make sure they did._

I looked at Abby one last time and I ran towards the main building.

The classes went by in a blur and I was glad when the lunch bell rang. There was one person I needed to talk to. I just wondered if that person would want to see me.

I knocked lightly on the School President's Office door and walked in. A student secretary sat at the reception and asked if I had an appointment. I told her I didn't and she asked me to wait in the lobby.

Where did the school find the time and money to build this huge office? The secretary called me and told me I could see the President. I thanked her and walked into his office.

Nigel sat,his his head buried in a book. I laughed when I read the title, "How To Dump A Girl:The Right Way."

He looked up at me and his eyes widened slightly. He straightened his sunglasses. Even after all these years,Nigel still wore his sunglasses. I smiled,happy to know that he was still the leader I remembered him as.

"Numbuh 3,what can I do for you?" He asked and I couldn't help but smile wide. Numbuh 3. He still called me numbuh 3!

"Um,Nigel... I just wanted to..." My mind went blank. I wanted to what? Tell you one day Sector V will get back together? Ha,yeah that's so believable.

I shook my head and moved a few steps back. "You wanted to... what?" He asked,putting the book down. "Say hi!" I practically yelled. "Yeah,say hi!" He smiled as he looked at me.

"Numbuh 3..." He mumbled. He asked me to join him for lunch and I just had to say yes. _This was a step in the right direction,right?_

I stood by my locker after school had ended and I packed my books. I didn't have to worry about my science assignment since I had completed it already,and in one night. Which was kind of a surprise to me. I had been so mad yesterday and I had enough of the constant bullying,I used all my energy to finish the damn assignment,and I had been pretty proud of myself.

Just as I was about to shut my locker,Tiffany,Wally and their crew walked up to me. What now?

"Didn't see you at lunch,bitch." Tiffany said as she stood right in front of me. I took a step back and made contact with my locker behind me. I was trapped.

I turned to Wally,who surprisingly,looked like he would punch Tiffany in the face.

"Tiff,let's just leave!" Wally yelled annoyed. Tiffany looked surprised. "Wally,she's a freaking bitch and a loser. Someone needs to make that sink into her ugly little head." She said,shoving me. I fell on the floor hard and I was sure I had twisted my ankle.

Tiffany got in my face and slapped me,and I held back a cry. I wasn't going to let her win. Wally growled and shoved Tiffany back. He stood in front on me,his back to my face and pointed at all his friends. "Get the fuck away from here. And make sure she gets home safely." He said,referring to Tiffany.

As soon as they had all left,he sighed and turned to me. I moved back painfully. My leg hurt like hell.

"J-just leave me a-alone!" I yelled as I tried to get up. Wally rolled his eyes and helped me.

"You're welcome," he said and I sent him a glare. I pulled away from him and leaned on the locker for support.

"Don't ever speak to me again." One tear fell silently. "I-I've had enough." I said as I hobbled out of the building and made the long walk back home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Guys,i'm sorry if this story is boring,annoying,depressing, or if it's just** **a** **waste of time** **:(**

**I'm ****having second thoughts about continuing this story,and** I **would really like to hear your opinions on the matter. It's just that SonicShane97's review had me thinking i'm j****ust wasting everybody's time with this story** **:(**

**But** **i'm** **never one to just sit down and not respond to people's reviews** **:)**

**SonicShane97: I honestly don't care if** **you agree with catspats or not. Keep your damn sorry. It doesn't suit your tastes? Stop reading it,simple as that. If people are pissed off with this story,please STOP FUCKING READING IT!**

**Kuki goes to** **a** **public high school. That's why the teachers don't give two flying fucks what happens to the students. And** **I ****have** **a ****few other things to say to you pal,WTF is wrong with you? "Monstrosity that is Finding Happiness" excuse you,that happens to be one of** **the best stories I've ever read on this site,and** **I** **really hope tater06 sees this. "Rip off"?** I **know you didn't just call one of my characters** **a** **rip off!**

**If** **my dialogue is so 'cringy' as you so put it,please never read my story again. Laugh your bloody ass off** **it makes you happy.**

**Zoe: Thankyou for liking the story** **:)**

**Guest: Mushi's name will pop up soon enough.**

**AnimeWizardBoss: Thankyou so much** **:)**

**Elcall: The story is sad, but don't worry,I plan on making Kuki happy again.**

**Please read and review,**

**KOOLBEANS**


	6. Chapter 6

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Kuki's POV)_**

I laid down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. My leg was in a cast. It turns out I had sprained my ankle when Tiffany pushed me.

I can still remember the look on Mrs. Beatles' face when I walked into the house a few hours ago. "Kuki,what happened?!" She had exclaimed. Before I could respond,I had fallen on the ground. She had immediately called for an ambulance and long story short,my leg was put in a cast.

I had told her there was no need to go to extremes,it was a sprained ankle not a bullet wound. She had laughed and said,"Dear,you're my daughter. Of course I would go to extremes for you." She really was like a mother.

I heard a knock on my door,and chose to ignore it. I didn't really wanna see anyone at that moment. Whoever it was kept knocking. I sighed heavily,and put my head under the pillow.

"Kuki,it's me!" A voice yelled. Joey. I got up fast and hobbled to the door. I unlocked it and Joey walked in.

"Are you okay?" He asked,concern etched on his features. He looked so much like Wally,for a moment I thought I was talking to the old Numbuh 4. "Mom told me you sprained your ankle,so I wanted to see you."

His words warmed my heart and I couldn't help but pull him into a huge hug. "H-hey!" He protested pulling away,but I had such a strong hold on him it was almost impossible for him to move.

"Kuki,I'm not Wally!" He yelled and I froze. He pulled away and stared at me. "W-what do you mean by that?" I asked in a voice almost like a whisper. He put a hand to his neck and rubbed an area that would most likely bruise,and laughed lightly.

"You always gave Wally those bone crushing hugs when you were younger. I don't look _that_ much like him,do I?" Joey asked with a small smile on his face. Joey was such a little kid back then,I didn't even know he knew about those hugs.

"N-no! You don't!" I yelled,a small blush on my face. Geez,why was I getting all worked up for? Yeah,Joey looked like Wally,so what?

"Joey!" Mrs. Beatles yelled from downstairs. He sighed in annoyance and ran out of the room. A small smile crept on my face.

He really was like Wally.

**...**

"Of course not!" Mrs. Beatles yelled from downstairs. I sat at the top of the stairs and watched as Wally stormed out of the house. Tiffany was throwing a party tonight,since it was Friday. But Mr and Mrs Beatles had to leave today for business. They would be gone the whole weekend. Wally had to stay home and take care of his brother,which he obviously didn't want to do.

I got up and headed for my bedroom. I felt my phone vibrating and I pulled it out of my pocket. "Hey dad!" I said,shutting my door. Dad had found another apartment,and I had decided to stay here. Actually,Mrs. Beatles had decided that for me. Something about girls sticking together.

"Hey,I'm just calling to let you know that I'll be leaving for Japan next week. Your grandma's pretty sick,so I wanna see her." I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Okay,tell her I love her!"

We spoke for a few minutes and said our goodbyes.

I sat down at my table and decided to do all my homework. I wasn't doing anything anyway.

I sighed in relief a few hours later when I had finished all of my homework,including those that were due in two weeks.

Mrs. Beatles called me downstairs to say goodbye. She hugged me and whispered,"You're in charge." I smiled.

As soon as they were gone,Wally ran into his bedroom. Joey and I shared a look. "Hey,are you hungry?" I asked,walking to the Kitchen. "Yeah!" Joey yelled,right behind me.

Joey beat me to the kitchen and I hobbled in with my crutches a few seconds later. "Wanna make pancakes?" He asked. I looked at him and a small smile spread on my face. "It's almost 6 o'clock." I said.

"Late breakfast?" He asked with a small amused grin. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

A few minutes later,Joey and I sat at the kitchen counter eating pancakes. We spoke about his missions. Joey was a member of Sector T,and he loved going on missions. Hoagie's brother Tommy was also in that sector.

Wally entered the kitchen a few minutes later. "I'm leaving." He said,grabbing an energy drink from the fridge. "What? Mom said no!" Joey said. Wally scoffed.

"Shut up and eat your pancakes!" He yelled,heading towards the front door.

I grabbed my crutches and followed him. "Wally!" I yelled. He stopped and turned around,sending me a glare. "Your mom said you have to stay home." I sent him a cold look.

He moved closer and stood right in front of me. "So? What,are you gonna tattle on me?" He asked. I shivered. "Mind your own fucking business!" He hissed.

He banged the door shut behind him. Tears fell silently as I stared at the door. "Kuki?" Joey asked behind me. I wiped my tears away and turned to him. Joey watched me for a moment before running towards me to give me a hug.

"What? Girls like these things,right?" He asked,a bit embarrassed. I laughed and wiped my tears away.

"Let's go finish our pancakes,then we're gonna watch a movie." I said,walking back to the kitchen.

"Any movie?" He asked,a huge smile on his face.

I nodded and he ran passed me yelling,"you're the best!"

I laughed. He was nothing like Wally.

_He was better._

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Oh,and Joey and Tommy are the same age in this story,around 9 or 10.**

**Wally needs to try harder. Kuki obviously likes Joey better now! Hahaha**

**SonicShane97:yeah,that's great,pal. I'm not interested anymore,so could you please stop writing huge paragraphs in your reviews? And can you make up your mind on whether you'll keep reading this story? I really don't mind criticism,I just don't like the way _you_ criticise,but hey,that's life. So Thankyou for reading this story so far. One of us has to take the high road here,so I will.**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: yeah,people should stop being harsh :) Thankyou for reading this story.**

**Elcall: this is sad,but I promise you,Kuki will be happy again.**

**Manny Edwards: this story is awesome? Haha thanks :D they remember being friends because they were never decommissioned. I'll explain more in the future chapters.  
><strong>

**guest: Kuki _should _give him a bloody nose,right?  
><strong>

**Guest: Thankyou! Thankyou!**

**Pleas Read and Review,**

**KOOLBEANS :D**


End file.
